His Discrete Worries
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: ...It didn't stop him worrying though. Munto/Yumemi drabble, Munto-centric piece.


**_Author: _**_BebePanda401  
><strong>Story Title: <strong>His Discrete Worries.  
><strong>Rating: 'T'<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>None that I can think of.  
><strong>AN: **I've been on a bit of a 'Munto' high lately. Come on people! Let's revive this fandom, and get it to one hundred stories before 2012 comes, neh? But I'm going to need everyone's help to revive it, be it poetry, stories or even scripts! Let's go everyone, to the future of the 'Munto' revival! _

* * *

><p><strong><em>~His Discrete Worries~<em>**

He was worried about her, everyday since she left his world to go back to her own.

After the worlds were reunited with one another, she had left his world to go back and protect her own. Their goodbye had been a brief farewell. It was a short, but all most an overwhelmingly painful and emotion-filled goodbye. The feelings of anguish and distaste that he held within his heart, he had held himself back. Held back the feelings that he truly felt for her.

Instead, he had shown her the masked sensations that he always held up- proud, but now happy she had decided to try and find her muse in her own world, whilst protecting the ones that she loved. He shook her hand, too. How her small hand had fit into his, was like a jigsaw piece to another- a perfect fit. He selfishly (and secretly) sometimes wished he could hold her hand in his all the time, be by her side at all times.

But that was immoral to his wishes for the dreamer.

He wished for her to be happy, to be free and to make her own choices in life. As much as his golden orbs missed gazing into her dark green orbs, he restrained himself from seeing her, until she was ready. And as much as he worried about her, the red-haired teenager knew that she would be just fine on her own. She would be just with her friends and family watching over her. He had witnessed how much they cared for her, how much they all loved her.

He hadn't seen love like that in years, not since his parents had returned to the Akuto and left that young boy- which was himself- in tears. But he had now found a love in friends, who were his new family. He just hadn't realized it yet, until now.

So, he had decided to set himself a goal.

With the Magical Kingdom previously in tatters and ruins, the king had opted on replenishing the land in to it's former glory and past exquisite and thriving society. It was a hard battle to fight, but he had managed to fulfill his goal of peace. The people of his land were now leading their normal everyday lives, achieving their dreams. But it was the children, merely being children, that he felt most proud about.

He had finally managed to bring a beaming and youthful smile to children's faces all around the continent, so that they could go toward their future, as he had been trying to do all a long. But for now, he was glad that they could just be ordinary children and enjoy what adults and teenagers took for granted.

After all, Yumemi was the one that taught him- _'A child being a child outweighs that of gold, jewels and treasure.'_

Sighing to himself, he got up off of the rocky ledge that he had been sitting on, and crossed his arms. A handsome array of questions thwarted every spare space of his mind, every single one of them centering around the one girl he had just been thinking about. Gently, he shut his golden, cat-like eyes away from the world, and pictured her face.

"Yumemi..." It was a gentle whisper, and that whisper had made him subconsciously realize something in the depths of his heart.

He realized, that she wasn't perfect. That she had flaws.

But he wanted to protect her.

He wanted to protect her life, her love, her laughter and her happiness. He wanted to protect her sad memories, her inner-pain and her regrets in the life that she had lived so far. He wanted to teach her hardships and how to love someone more than life itself could ever hope to offer. He had wanted to protect her innoccence and slyness that she had deep within.

He wanted to protect...her _everything._

Why?

Because he loved her. She was the only one he wanted to die for.

But first, she needed to find her own path by herself. Not being weighed down with any more burdens, like love or saving the world. Just a normal day with its normal tragedies and its happy moments, with family and friends alike. He wanted her to find her own muse in her world, then he would see her, to see if she had made a choice. He wanted her to be happy, with whatever she chose in the years to come.

And she respected that. And went ahead.

He was happy that she was happy in her world. Living her life in her world.

He was very happy. More than mere words could explain.

...

It didn't stop him worrying about her, though.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: _**_Well, that wraps up this one-shot. I hope you guys all enjoyed it! And I will defiantly be writing more 'Munto' stories in the near future, you just wait and see okay? Maybe a Suzume/Kazuya story next, I'm not sure. What do you guys think?_


End file.
